Mochi? OH!
by Starved Crazed Weasel
Summary: we've all seen the so called innocent white mushballs, well what if they weren't as innocent as they seem and what if they were very good at military maneuvers and outsmarting the humans they're modeled after? Well why don't you find out! lots of pairing


SCW: hello and welcome to the first edition of my one shot corner! This is kind of the first real one shot that I've ever written so please hand over your opinion. (the flames will be used to heat the FAIL branding iron I smack onto your forehead.) constructive criticism is okay though! Well I won't keep you from reading this. Yes I know there are other mochi stories out there but in my eyes there aren't enough. So I'm adding this into the pile. I don't own Hetalia, I only own Romania and her mochi. Please enjoy!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Mochi? OH-**

A rustle, then the quiet click of a suitcase lock. A shuffle and another click then all was silent with the night. The owner of the suitcase was none the wiser. Not even when he woke up and took a quick shower. The suitcase remained dormant through the owner dressing himself. It even remained quiet when the suitcase was picked up and moved along with the owners movement. Throughout the entire car ride it didn't even thump. When it was moved into a meeting room it only squeaked.

England(Arthur) sat down in his chair with a sigh. He rested his head on the suitcase, enjoying the cool feel of the leather. He only lifted his head when the other nations started to appear. After the last person entered a few of the nations finally opened their suitcases. As soon as the lid opened a white soft and squishy mass leapt out and landed on Arthur's face. A squeal signaled the same had happened to Italy(Feliciano). A few more squeaks and screams told the same story for the other nations.

America(Alfred) reached into his pocket and instead of pulling out a hamburger like he expected he pulled out a squishy mass of white. He panicked and dropped it onto the tabletop. It let out a squeak when it landed. He blinked and stared at the blob, glancing around he noticed the other nations blobs plop onto the tables as well. He looked back at his own blob and grinned. He was used to his little blob of…whatever. It was his mochimerica, the only different thing was the others. As far as he knew he was the only one who owned a mochi.

"Hey little gut! D' ya know what's going on?" he asked his little blob. It's glanced around and stopped at Arthur. It got a strange gleam in its eye at the sight of the presumed mochigirisu (Arthur's mochi) and the green eye nation. Alfred was confused, not recognizing the look before a puzzle piece somewhere clicked into place. Before he could reach out and pick it back up it hopped over to Arthur and out of Alfred's reach. When mochimerica wanted to go somewhere almost nothing stopped it. As soon as it got into Arthur's peripheral vision he looked at it. It cooed sweetly and hopped the rest of the distance to him, before leaping onto his shoulder. Mochigirisu jumped on his other shoulder. Arthur stared at the white, blue eyed blob on his shoulder, it squeaked and kissed him. It had to push up a bit to reach Arthur's lips with its own. The mochigirisu blushed somehow, Arthur simply reached up and pulled it away. It rested in his hands, staring at him with a smile. Arthur laughed a little and sat down, mindful of his own mochi. It stayed on his shoulder looking at him.

"What? I can't get mad at this, it's cute besides look at that face, could you stay mad at that face?" he told his mochi, it stared back at him with an understanding look. Mochimerica squeaked and cooed again, Arthur's mochi nodded and hopped down. Arthur frowned in confusion, though that disappeared when mochimerica rubbed its cheek against his gloved thumb. He got the message and began petting it.

Alfred pouted, his stupid mochi was getting more attention than him. Not only that but Arthur actually smiled and laughed because of its antics. That was Alfred's puppy face it was using, and it never had the same results that mochimerica's did. He made his way over to Arthur while looking around the room.

France(Francis) was hugging Canada's(Matthew's) mochi. Matthew was trying not to drop Kumajirou as mochifrance tried to get under his shirt. China(Yao) was squealing over Japan's (Kiku's) mochi, much to the real Kiku's displeasure. Kiku was trying to avoid mochina's(China's mochi) kissing attempts (also to his displeasure). Feliciano was showering mochitsu ( Germany's mochi) with hugs and kisses, speaking rapid Italian that Alfred could only assume was compliments. Ludwig was blushing slightly as mochitalia(Italy's mochi) followed its humans behavior. Showering little kisses on Ludwig's face while making tiny cooing sounds. Romania(Celestina) was having a staring contest with her mochi, ignoring her golden blonde hair as it tried to get into her soft violet eyes. Romano(Lovino) was struggling to avoid mochispain's shows of affection. Spain(Antonio) was squeezing poor mochino (Lovino's mochi) to his chest. It squeaked and struggled halfheartedly . Russia(Ivan) and mochirussia were watching everything in amusement. Alfred finally reached Arthur and waited for the Brit to notice him. Without glancing up Arthur spoke.

"Do you know anything about this America?" Arthur asked him while petting a very happy mochimerica. It looked up at its human and sent him a smug look before it let its face drop back into innocent bliss. Alfred stared, disbelievingly at it before his eyes narrowed.

"No but I bet that little twerp does." He responded still glaring at mochimerica. He blinked when mochimerica was suddenly pulled from his direct line of vision. Arthur cuddled mochimerica to his chest protectively.

"Don't call him…it…that, that's not polite." He said not noticing the white blob unbuckle his shoulder belt. Alfred did and after he got out of his shock he pointed it out. Arthur looked down and pulled the mochi away just as mochigirisu fell into his lap. Arthur didn't worry about that though, instead he shrugged.

"He's playing around." Arthur responded. Alfred was too busy staring at mochigirisu as the small mush ball inched closer to the belt around Arthur's waist. Arthur followed Alfred's line of vision and blushed lightly. He scowled and kicked Alfred's shin. Alfred jumped and looked back into glaring citric green eyes. That didn't last when he felt a nudge at his feet. He glanced down and gawked, another mochimerica was making its way to Arthur. He watched it inch up to Arthur's pants before, much to his shock and Arthur's surprise, slide up into his pant leg. Arthur squeaked and dropped mochimerica onto the table. It leapt back onto his shoulder and bit his earlobe. The other mochimerica had made it to his thigh while Arthur was distracted (little suckers can book it when they want to can't they.)

Alfred watched in amazement, his mochi's were practically molesting Arthur. Even more surprising was that Arthur's mochi was helping. Arthur pulled the mochimerica on his shoulder off with one hand while the other pulled mochigirisu away.

"Still think he's playing around!" Alfred said pointing at the lump still moving up Arthur's pants. It was dangerously close to the Englishman's hips. Arthur glared at him and thrust the two mochi's into Alfred's hands before using his own to block the hidden mochimerica's path. It squeaked in annoyance.

"I didn't know your mochi would multiply and try to molest me! I should have guessed-AH!" Arthur jumped when something slipped down his shirt. He felt the cold press of glasses on his lower back giving him a clue to what it was. He pressed his back to the chair in an effort to stop the mochimerica's movement. Alfred looked at him curiously as Arthur unbuttoned his outer jacket and carefully pulled it off. Arthur shivered when something wet moved against his spine, it felt like a tongue.

"Great, now I've got another blob of your personality down my shirt! It'd be nice if you helped." Arthur glared harder at Alfred who had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know why he'd molest you. Besides how d' ya want me to help." Alfred responded much to defensively. He hoped Arthur didn't know the mochi's did everything that pertained to their humans. Arthur raised his eyebrow and scowled.

"I don't care why and I don't care how, just he-" A squeal of panic interrupted him. They looked at Feliciano just in time to see a small pack of mochitsu's knock him over. Ludwig tried to come to Feliciano's aid but some mochitalia's glomping him knocked him over as well. In the back Celestina yelped when mochi's that resembled her and her three siblings knocked her over. Celestina could be heard speaking rapid and annoyed Romanian. Matthew squeaked when two mochifrance's slid down his now halfway unbuttoned shirt and three others knocked him over. Francis was knocked down by something obscured by the other nations view. Kiku and Yao, and Antonio and Lovino, were having the same problem. Mochi's that looked like Belarus and Ukraine were overpowering Ivan. Mochirussia was observing with interest.

A surprised scream from beside him brought Alfred's clear blue eyes back to Arthur. More mochimerica's had ambushed him and had relieved him of his jacket, tie and were in the process of binding his arms and legs with his belts. Arthur was fighting back but the mochi's combined strength proved too much for him. The mochi's in his hands were missing and suspicious squeaking sounds were coming from a few tables away. Alfred decided helping Arthur was more important (and probably less scarring). He pulled a mochimerica off of Arthurs shoulder, it had been nibbling on Arthur's neck. It squeaked and turned on Alfred, launching itself at his face and knocking the American over. Alfred landed hard on the chair behind him, though it was better than landing on the floor. Alfred growled and pried it off his face just in time to see Arthur fall out of the chair. The two chairs behind the table were shoved away and a line of mochi's began to move it so It boxed Arthur in between the wall of the next level and the table.

Arthur struggled against his now bound feet and almost bound hands, trying to stand back up. The variety of mochimerica's and mochigirisu's kept him down and were sliding him closer to the wall. Arthur was about to shout when a mochimerica kissed him, pretty much gagging him. Alfred tried to help him but some mochi's leapt away from Arthur and pounced on him. They kept him at bay while the table moved closer and closer to Arthur and the short wall. The same seemed to be occurring all over the room. The mochi's were overpowering and molesting the humans. From Celestina's corner a hand shot up and slammed down on the table. She hauled herself up so her head and upper torso was above the table.

"This is the crappiest meeting we've ever ha-AHHH!" She only managed to get out a short scream before a mochi resembling her brother Moldavia knocker her back over. From what Alfred and the others could see her once pigtailed hair was down in a bright cascade of wavy gold. Her military outfit was gone and the only thing that had covered her was a white tank top. The other nations cold only think their agreement. Ludwig said something about the mochi's knowing military formation. That seemed very likely. The mochi's had multiplied in the meeting room while the nations weren't using it. Then they had drawn the nations into a false sense of security. Then they attacked and….oh duck…barricaded the door.

Alfred managed to get a few mochigirisu's off him and tried to help Arthur. Who by now had lost his light green shirt. The mochimerica still gagged him, and his arms were bound behind his back somehow. The table was only a few meters from Arthur and the wall. Arthurs eyes seemed to be glaring at Alfred as if blaming him for this. Alfred grabbed the table and tried to move it away only to get knocked off balance, then fall where he was dragged over to the wall. The mochi's were also boxing him in. On the other two levels the same was happening to the rest of the countries. Since one mochi equaled a fifth of the humans strength, the mochi's could over power them by sheer numbers. That also allowed the mochi's to push the solid and heavy table's . A few had reached their destination and muffled sounds were coming from behind the effective box. Only a few like Alfred and Ludwig were still free. That was changing very quickly. The table covering Arthur thudded against the wall, it was done moving and the mochi's that had pushed it disappeared. They went back to the original one still under the table a few meters away.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

As the light coming from the windows and fluorescent lights nearly blacked out Arthur scowled as best as he could. His shirt was fully unbuttoned and pushed down around the binds. His mouth was still full of mochimerica so the sounds (curses) coming from his mouth were muffled. His pants were in the process of being pulled down to his ankles, the binds wouldn't let it go any further. The day that started out so well was crumbling. The great pirate England, was a captive of squishy mush balls. As long as his brothers or other ex-colonies didn't find out he could keep his pride somewhat. That was when he noticed it, a mochi with two cowlicks and a bandage where its nose would be. Another mochi with green eyes a tad darker then his and dark brown eyebrows. Then another with medium dark red hair and stubble on it's chin. Two others that looked alike, flaming red hair, bright emerald eyes. One was more feminine then the other though. MochiAustralia, mochiwales, mochiscotland, and mochi's Ireland and Northern Ireland. Arthur stared at them wide eyed as they stared back at him from various parts of the small space. The only thing running through his mind was _"what the 'ell?"_ though that left his mind when a mochimerica decided his neck was the perfect thing to nibble and luck. Arthur quickly tried to stifle the responding moan(not that he needed to). _The little perverts _he thought before other mochi's took the hint and began exploring what his body offered. The mochi in his mouth nibbled on his tongue, giving a squeak of joy every now and then. Arthur's arms struggled against their binds. Arthur refused to bend to a bunch of mush balls, trying to make him moan. Though the smooth mochi's nibbling, sucking, exploring and licking made it difficult to think, more or less rebel. Arthur could only squirm and writhe wonder the mochi's assault. He groaned when two of them removed his boxers. When he tried to struggle again the mochi's upped their exploration. He had to admit the mochi's knew what they were doing. He still sort of wondered what the out of place mochi's were there.

Unbeknownst to Alfred, Arthur knew a little about mochi's. he had been very surprised when mochimerica nibbled on his ear. He hadn't known that Alfred liked him like that. Not with the way the git insulted him and everything. The mochi in his mouth was becoming very handy in muffling the noises coming from Arthur. Every weak point, every pleasure spot that was discovered was used against him. To make him moan, groan, gasp, writhe and lose his train of thought. The only area the mochi's had left alone so far was where his boxers used to be. That changed quickly, very quickly. Despite his minds feeble protests his body arched and shook. Yes, the mochi's definitely know what they were doing.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!OUTSIDE THE TABLE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~

By now every country was trapped and at the mercy of the mochi's. There was less now, the numbers weren't needed anymore. Various sounds of muffled protest and pleasure were coming from the tables. A thump every now and again accompanied them. The original mochi's looked on with pride. They were able to feel everything their humans did and felt. On the contrary the humans felt and half saw everything that the mochi's did, to the others. Mochimerica could still feel Alfred trying to escape, though the struggles were weaker. Mochigirisu was very good at distracting Alfred. It could feel Alfred's slight shock at mochigirisu's actions. He didn't expect Arthur to secretly like him the same way. Though he wasn't complaining.

Mochitalia could feel Feliciano squirming as his body was practically ravaged by mochitsu. Surprisingly though Feliciano was kissing back and not struggling. Probably because he really loved the attention he was getting. Mochitsu was trying not to take out its "frustrations" on mochitalia. Mochitalia was very good with its mouth…very, very good. Mochicanada wasn't really surprised with the way Francis was handling its copies. With Francis it was to be expected. The same could not be said about mochifrance. It had not expected Matthew to respond so readily. He let mochifrance copies explore and tease his body without much complaint. He even kissed back.

Mochina was very pleased, its copies had done a splendid job of leaving Kiku a writhing mass of pleasure. It really didn't mind mochigreece joining in, it didn't mind sharing. The things mochippon were doing to Yao were enough. That mochi was extremely good with kissing. Mochirussia didn't say anything despite how scarring it was to have a mochibelarus examine Ivan. It just smiled and took it. MochiAustralia could feel its humans shock and surprise at seeing and hearing feeling his mother nation under his mochi. Australia obviously hadn't expected it at all though the mochi knew he didn't mind it. The Aussie had taken a liking to his former motherland a while ago. The elder mochikirkland's were doing this for the fun of it. They wanted to see what their humans would think. Ireland(Seamus) was now chugging the alcohol in his hands(the one that he had choked on earlier). As if that would either erase/make him forget the image of his baby brother bound and gagged, thrashing underneath him; or preserve it in his memory for whatever reason. Scotland(Angus) was banging his head into the desktop where he sat. to either force the image out or bang it into his memory, mochiscotland didn't care, it was having fun.

Northern Ireland(Tara) was blushing fiercely and clipping her gardens weeds and sometimes the flowers. She was trying to block the image was giving to her. She'd rather preserve the picture of a cute little Arthur asking to be carried, all innocence and cuteness. Wales(Merfyn) was simply staring ahead in his bedroom in awe. He was too shell shocked to do much else. Though quick flashes of either bleaching or worshipping his eyes kept popping up. If mochi's Hong Kong and India could have made it their humans would probably be reacting in the same way. Mochimerica who had instigated the whole thing squeaked out to the other mochi's. it watched as they nodded and hopped over the tables that hid their humans and replaced one of their copies. The copes only gave their humans flashes of what they saw, felt and experienced. The original mochi's gave them the full view and feel. After ensuring the mochi's had gotten to their humans crushes, mochimerica hopped over to the one with Arthur. It slid between the small opening in the table and just watched.

Arthur still had a mouth full of mochimerica, though he didn't seem to mind anymore. His now nearly fully exposed body writhed and arched with every bite, every suck and every lick. The original mochi took the place of the copies making sure to take their time exploring the expanse of pale scarred flesh given to them. The now constant sounds coming from Arthurs throat were music to the mochi's…ears. Arthurs body shined with sweat, his hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes were glazed over with pleasure. He panted heavily as if his lungs couldn't get enough air. All in all he made one very nice picture. Mochimerica's human was now kissing back very eagerly. Alfred very much wanted to experience exploring Arthurs body for himself. More than likely, after this he would. Mochimerica couldn't hold back anymore, it had to join in or it would kill something. It made its way up Arthurs shivering, over heated body and stopped at his neck. The mochimerica filling Arthurs mouth disappeared so the original could take its place. Arthur tasted very much like earl grey and mint. In the table one away Alfred groaned. Mochimerica squeaked and moved away from the Englishman's mouth. Just so it could suck on his soft neck. A mochimerica copy reapplied itself to Arthurs mouth.

The Brit moaned and let his own tongue play with the mochimerica's. his mind, by now, was begging for a different sort of release. The flashes of Alfred (minus his clothes…go mochigirisu) kissing back and groaning his name was very potent on his body's pleasure center. The MochiAustralia was also quite good at teasing him though he couldn't figure out exactly why it or his elder brothers mochi's were here. (if you notice I'm trying to keep this rated T I'd rather not scar some poor unsuspecting person.) What surprised him the most was the fact that mochimerica was letting the others touch him. He had (subconsciously) thought that mochimerica would lock the others out. It only seemed displeased towards his older siblings mochi's. then again mochimerica was keeping the others away from his lower body where it had migrated. Not that the others cared.

Arthur let out a yelp and groan when mochimerica decided to see what "big Ben(actually st. Stephens tower)" tasted like. The belts had become his least favorite things so far. Yet the mochi's didn't look like they were untying him anytime soon. With a squeak from mochimerica (and resounding ones from the other tables) the mochi's upped their actions. The sudden increase in speed and bites/sucks/licks cause a loud moan (still muffled) to pass Arthur's throat. After a few more minutes of that treatment a coil in his abdomen snapped and his vision blurred. His back arched impossibly high. The tables covering the other nations quieted their cries of pleasure.

The now tired nations didn't move when the mochi's cleaned an unbound them. The only responded when clothing was being returned. Some of the more ukeish(bottom, submissive) nations simply laid there while the tables were slowly moved back exposing them to the light in the room again. The more semeish(top, assertive) countries managed to gather enough energy to look at the rest of the room. From what Alfred could see, Arthur was on the verge of sleep the only thing that kept him awake was more than likely embarrassment. The windows had been opened slightly to cool down the likely very warm room.

From what Ludwig could see Feliciano had curled around mochitsu and fallen into a light sleep like he usually did. Francis was holding Matthew and his mochicanada close. Mochifrance rested on Matthews hip. Ludwig decided to wake Feliciano. From what Ivan could see Yao was slowly getting back up helping Kiku stand as well. Celestina was trying to smother her brothers, Moldavia's mochi with her vest. The other mochi's had started for the suitcases or corners they had come from. Only when mochimania (Romania's mochi) slipped under Celestina's skirt did mochidavia manage to escape. Mochimania also escaped into the nations suitcase. The nations began to stand forcing their lax bodies to move into any nearby chair. They didn't speak, just sat quietly and crawled out of their shock.

"Were we just practically raped by balls of ….mush?" Celestina finally spoke up. The others just sort of nodded.

"Well duck, there goes my pride…I vote we skip the meeting today and go home." She sounded very annoyed and tired. The others, once again nodded. No one moved after a while then finally, Celestina walked down the stairs and out the door. Shaking her suitcase every now and then. Yao and Kiku soon followed suit, Ivan close behind. Their movements were slow and sluggish. Ludwig carried Feliciano and their suitcases out the door a few minutes later. France now mostly recovered, strided out dragging Matthew behind him. Alfred also petty much recovered, walked over to Arthur who looked up at him.

"The self proclaimed hero didn't have it in him to confess to me, but a ball of mush that resembled him did." Arthur deadpanned. Alfred blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't look like your were complaining. Not from what I saw." He responded.

"No, can't say I was complaining, though Australia's mochi surprised me . They really did a number on me I really don't want to move." Arthur sighed and let his body relax a bit more. Alfred seemed to be thinking hard about something. Arthur was tempted to comment on not thinking too hard about whatever it was, instead he just let his body rest. Those mochi's were the oddest most devious creatures he had ever met. When he was suddenly lifted out of his chair and thrown over a broad shoulder he yelped. Let it be known the personification of Great Britain did not like being thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You bloody git put me down!" Arthur shouted struggling despite his lack of energy. What were those mochi's, energy suckers? Arthur heard Alfred whisper something but couldn't make out the words from his position. He tried to turn back to Alfred but only succeeded in putting his spine at an odd angle.

"What did you say?" he asked still holding his awkward position not really caring about it. Alfred didn't turn back to him instead he carefully adjusted the Brit on his shoulder.

"I said that my mochi was just being nice. I wouldn't let someone like Australia touch you." Alfred said very quietly. "Because I'm better." He added even more quietly. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"You think you're better? Well what if I said that I thought Australia was better hmm?" he questioned, voice light with (false) curiosity. Alfred adjusted him again, this time a bit more roughly. Arthur groaned and tried to kick Alfred's stomach but only managed to raise his leg a short distance, not enough to really do any damage but he tried anyway.

"No he's not! I'm totally better then that guy! When we get back I'll prove it to you. Heck I'll even get Australia down here so you can compare, not that it's needed!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur laughed and let himself fall to rest on Alfred's back. Alfred stared back at the Englishman, confusion very evident in his eyes.

"No, there is no need for that. Don't worry you don't need to prove anything to me lad. You alone will be enough for me." Arthur told him after he was done with his laughing fit. Alfred smiled and carried Arthur out the door with the suitcases in hand. Well, Alfred would still make sure Arthur fully understood Alfred was more than enough for him when they got back. Whether the country knew it or not.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: ta da! Now this is technically the first one shot I've ever truly written so the ending of course sucks. That is as far into a lemon or whatever, as I will go. I've never written one or even anything close to that so yes it is very amateurish. Oh well what's a writer to do. Anyway please give me some tips on these things if you think their necessary, I'd love to hear what you people have to say. (p.s. yes I do have a FAIL branding iron and no I am not afraid to use it against anything that is not either constructive criticism or a compliment/all around nice comment.) well I hope I haven't ruined your day with this! Until next time then! (p.s.s australia needs more love)


End file.
